Blue's Big Treasure Hunt
Blue's Big Treasure Hunt is the second Season Three episode of Blue's Clues to be marked as a primetime special. In this special, someone set up a whole treasure hunt, Blue knows. Steve tries to find out who did. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety (Goof: Captions mispelled it as "Tictiky") *Felt Friends *Little Miss Muffet (Skidoo Segment) *Spider (Skidoo Segment) *Jack (Skidoo Segment) *'Only Debut:' Steve's Grandmother (Answer to Blue's Clues) Recap Steve greets the viewer and is about to ask where Blue is when it was Mail Time. The introduction gets interrupted and Steve comes out of the house to check on Mailbox. Steve couldn't believe it was Mail Time already. Mailbox had a treasured delivery. Steve sits down on the path. Blue joins him as opens the box. Inside was a small, yellow treasure chest. When Steve opened the chest, a female voice was heard. Steve & Blue were in for a treasure hunt. Blue gets out the treasure map. Mailbox asked who set up the whole treasure hunt. Steve was wondering that same thing. Blue knew who set up the whole treasure hunt and that's when it was time to play Blue's Clues. Steve had to figure out how to remove the paw print. Blue holds a sparkly red cloth. Steve uses it and cleans the paw print off the screen. Soon after, Steve had to figure out where he was going to put all that stuff he has in his hands. Blue gets out a backpack for Steve. It was a treasure hunt backpack. Steve & Blue were all set for the treasure hunt. They started by looking for hints. There was a hint in front of the house. Steve read the hint which set, 'Let's start the treasure hunt, if you will. Go inside the house, it'll be a thrill.' Steve & Blue entered their own house. Immediately after that, they sat in the thinking chair so that they can take a look at the treasure map. What they had to do is fill in the first space. Blue pulls out a house sticker from the backpack. It gets put into place. All Steve & Blue had to do is follow the dotted lines all the way to the "X". Blue puts away the map in the backpack. Sidetable asked what Steve & Blue were doing. Steve tells Sidetable that he & Blue are on a big treasure hunt. Sidetable goes 'no way, I wonder who set up this whole treasure hunt'. Steve tells her that they were going to play Blue's Clues to find the answer. Sidetable gets out the treasure hunt notebook. Now, Steve & Blue sang the introduction of how to play Blue's Clues. After that, Steve and Blue continued their treasure hunt. Steve saw another hint. It was a question that read, "What has 12 numbers and tells time?' The answer in this case was a clock. Steve remembered that Tickety is a clock. So, Steve & Blue went to see Tickety in the bedroom. Blue puts a picture of Tickety in the 2nd space. They were getting a little closer to the treasure. Immediately after that, Tickety asks Steve how the treasure hunt was going. Steve tells Tickety that the treasure hunt lead them straight to her. Soon after, a clue was found on a pair of glasses. Steve gets out the notebook and draws the first clue. Steve didn't have enough info on who set up the whole treasure hunt. They needed to keep going. As Steve was about to put his notebook away, the backside sparkled. Steve was amazed. He found a secret compartment in his own notebook. It was so tiny, Steve gave it to Blue to unroll the next hint. The 3rd hint was an introduction. It read: 'Find these 2 things and you will see. A land of great discovery.' The 2 things Steve & Blue had to find was a book and a key. They find the book but now they had to find the key. They go to the kitchen and sure enough there was the key. Paprika was holding it. Paprika tells Steve & Blue that they can't have the key until they solve a riddle. The 1st part of the riddle read: 'Kangaroo starts with the letter _'. The answer was a K. The 2nd part of the riddle read: 'Eggs starts with the letter _'. The answer was an E. The 3rd part of the riddle read: 'Yo-yo starts with the letter _'. The answer was a Y, the letter Y. After solving all 3 parts of the riddle Steve reads the letters K, E and Y. Which spelled 'Key'. They figured out the riddle and got the key. Blue gets out a sticker showing Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper and Paprika in the kitchen. Mrs. Pepper had something else for Steve & Blue. It was a picture of a bookcase. They start looking for that bookcase. But there was a clue on the rocking chair. Steve gets out the treasure hunt notebook and uses a red crayon to draw the rocking chair. Steve had 2 clues which were glasses and a rocking chair. Steve had to find the last clue. Steve forgot where he was supposed to go. The viewers tell him 'the bookcase'. Steve & Blue made it to the bookcase. A sparkle of light appears to show that something was missing. Steve & Blue get out the book. Blue slides the book on the shelf. Soon after, the bookcase moves to the left. Steve & Blue were in shock. There was a secret passageway. Steve was speechless. He tries turning the knob. It was locked. Blue gets out the key and after that the little door opens. Steve & Blue skidoo into the land of great discovery. They slide down a rainbow and land in a pot of gold. Steve discovered that he had a piece of chocolate inside a gold wrapper. Blue added the sticker to show the land of great discovery. They were getting closer & closer. Soon after, Steve had a picture of a nursery rhyme character on the wrapper. It was a picture of Little Miss Muffet. It was Blue's favorite nursery rhyme. Steve & Blue go to Little Miss Muffet who had a problem with her story. Blue says 'hi' to Little Miss Muffet. She was so glad someone showed up. So far the story goes 'Little Miss Muffet sat on her tuffet eating curds & whey. And then along came a ___'. Steve & Blue had to figure out what happened next in the Little Miss Muffet story. There was a bug, a spider and a caterpillar to choose from. The answer was a spider. The rest of the story was: 'Along came a spider who sat down beside her and frightened Miss Muffet away.' The spider had a picture of Jack Be Nimble. Jack jumps past Steve & Blue. They look for him and couldn't find him. Jack appears and has a problem. The nursery rhyme starts with 'Jack be nimble, Jack be quick'. Steve & Blue had to figure out what Jack had to jump over. The answer was a candlestick. The whole nursery rhyme is: 'Jack be nimble, jack be quick, Jack jump over the candlestick.' Jack had a scroll for Steve & Blue to thank him for his help. Steve gets out the scroll and it reads: 'You've come so far, the end is near. Now... ____'. The message was incomplete. How was Steve supposed to figure out what the whole message is if there's a part of a scroll missing. Steve saw a tree that grew green-striped things. He also found a clue which on a green-striped dress. Steve gets out the notebook and draws the 3rd clue with a green-striped crayon. After drawing the 3rd clue. Steve & Blue had to skidoo out of the land of great discovery to go home and sit in the thinking chair to put all 3 clues together. The clues were glasses, a rocking chair and a green-striped dress. Steve had to figure out who set up the whole treasure hunt that has glasses, sits in a rocking chair and wears a green-striped dress. The answer was Steve's grandmother. Steve was amazed. Steve's grandma has glasses and sits in her rocking thinking chair and wears green stripes. Steve realized that his grandma set up this whole treasure hunt. Steve & Blue sang the tune 'We Sat on Down' instead of the usual tune of how they figured out Blue's Clues. After that, a scroll was on the thinking chair. Steve returns to sit in the thinking chair. Steve thinks that it was the other half from the last hint. Steve reads the message where it was complete now. The whole message read: 'You've come so far, the end is near. Now... you are here.' Steve & Blue ask what room they were in. The viewer tells them 'the living room'. So, Blue puts a sticker showing a picture of the thinking chair in the living room onto the map. All they have left to do is find the "X". Steve & Blue searched all over trying to find the "X". Sure enough, the "X" was on Mailbox. Steve & Blue head outside and found out that Mailbox was holding the treasure. Steve pulls out the red treasure chest. He opens it and a harp plays. Inside were presents. There was for Blue & one for Steve. There was a card in there too. Steve read the card that said: 'Turn around and you will see. I'm standing right behind the tree'. Steve's grandma appears and hugs her grandson. Steve thought it was the coolest treasure hunt ever. So, Blue takes her turn on opening her present which was a key. Steve opens his present and inside was banana cookies. Steve thought it was a day to remember. Steve sings the 'So Long Song' and the episode ends with the instrumental tune of 'We Sat on Down'. Trivia *This was the first time since What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture in which Daniel R. Anderson was a content consultant. *There is a 2-disc PC game made from Humongous Entertainment based on the episode under the same name. The game maintains the essence of the story, but made a lot of alterations for gameplay. *This is the only time the intro of the show was interrupted. It started when Steve was about to ask the viewers where Blue was when Mailbox called out, Mailtime. When the music winds down, the chorus of Mailtime song plays. *At the end of the episode, an instrumental version of We Sat on Down played. *Steve and Blue skidooed together into The Land of Great Discovery. *This is the only episode featuring Steve where the characters don't join in after figuring out Blue's Clues. On top of that, this is the first episode that this has happened. *The "We Sat on Down" song that Steve sings in this episode (in place of "We Just Figured Out Blues Clues") will become Joe's song that he sings when he is introduced to the program in Season Five. *This is the last episode to use the usual Thinking Chair tones from the first two Seasons. **The rest of this Season's episodes will have newly recorded Thinking Chair tones from that point on. *This episode appeared on Nick Jr's Imagine That on VHS. *This is one of the only instances where Steve has a different design on the notebook relating to what the show is about. **Other instances include Blue's Birthday, Blue's Big Pajama Party, Nature, Blue's Big Holiday, etc. *"Blue's Big Treasure Hunt" is on the VHS of the same name, along with a second episode. **It is also available on the DVD "Blue's Biggest Stories." *Rue McClanahan receives a "Special Guest Appearance" credit, while Gregory Hines and Carol Kane both receive "Special Guest Voice" credits without the name of a character. *The music played in this episode when the clues are on the screen and also when Steve's Grandma shows up is "Things I Love to Do" for the above-mentioned album. *This episode is also available as a music album (for which the clue is set different.) *Blue holds the regular notebook instead of the treasure hunt notebook. Additional Goofs *In the closing credits, Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. *This tune is from the season 5 episode I'm So Happy. Gallery MAIL_25.jpg Treasure Hunt Notebook.jpg Blues-big-treasure-hunt.jpg Steve's Gramma.jpg 51e41Rl2fzL.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Blue's Biggest Stories Category:1999 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where the Characters Do Not Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:3rd Clue Skidoo Category:Episodes That Start Outside Category:No Video Letter Category:The notebook is different Category:Book Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:Vhs Category:Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD) Category:The Notebook Is Different Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song